Posso?
by Gemini no Saga
Summary: [Yaoi] [Saga X Kanon] [Completa] Ponderações e sugestões de um adolescente com pretensões mundiais e seu irmão quase-saindo-da-linha.


Posso...? 

"Ei..."

Kanon suspirou. Sabia o que viria a seguir.

"Fala, Saga..."

"Posso te fazer uma sugestão?"

Kanon tentava em vão se concentrar na maçã em suas mãos. Era sempre assim, Saga chegava com cara de inocente e perguntava se podia alguma coisa. Sempre alguma coisa idiota.

Em breve seria o aniversário de dezesseis anos dos gêmeos, e em todas as lembranças (mais ruins do que boas) dos dois, não havia uma que o irmão não estivesse presente. Eles tinham nascido juntos, e não pretendiam se separar por um bom tempo. Sempre fora assim, não havia motivos para mudar.

Mas Kanon realmente queria se afastar quando Saga chegava com alguma sugestão inútil. Um livro para ler, um lugar para ir. Kanon odiava livros, pedaços de papel não poderiam passar mais do que palavras e esperanças vazias. E além do mais, Saga já contava a história inteira para ele, não precisava lê-los.

"Pode, o que você quer?"

"Bem..." Saga virava um livro nas mãos, escondidas atrás das costas. "Não é nada, apenas esqueça. Tem mais maçã?"

"Quer me contar sobre o livro que você leu?"

Saga pulou para o degrau da escada em que Kanon estava sentado e achou um lugar ao seu lado, roubando a fruta de suas mãos.

Ele adorava contar as coisas para Kanon. Ele podia falar, tinha toda atenção para ele e podia treinar persuasão. E ainda tinha o irmão ao seu lado. E Kanon adorava ouvir, ele podia sentar l�, ficar durante horas pensando sobre a vida dos outros enquanto Saga contava, animado, sobre mais um desperdício de árvores.

Saga acariciava a capa do livro inconscientemente. Uma mania que tinha desde que se lembrava. Ele apostava que Kanon teria essa mania também, se algum dia ele tocasse em um livro.

E a tarde passou sem que nenhum dos dois a visse realmente passar. Só quando Saga espirrou que eles decidiram entrar na Casa de Gêmeos.

Matar o tempo era o passatempo preferido dos dois. Matando o tempo você sempre encontrava algo divertido para fazer, inúmeras guerras, jogos e apostas tinham saído apenas por matar o tempo. E quem sempre saía perdendo era o tempo. Mas... Kanon também gostava de importunar os outros.

Ele puxou o cabelo de Saga (que batia um pouco abaixo do ombro, assim como o seu) para roubar dele alguma outra fruta que o irmão tinha escolhido. Surpreendentemente, Saga não protestou, não tentou pegar de volta, como sempre fazia; apenas ficou parado, encarando o chão escuro da Casa.

"O que aconteceu?" Kanon havia perdido o interesse na fruta.

Saga apenas encarou o chão e esfregou ligeiramente o pé no piso, distraído com algo que não existia.

"Ahn..." ele respirou fundo. Por que tinha medo de contar ao irmão? "Sabe quando você tem um segredo...? E você se sente o melhor só porque tem um segredo que ninguém sabe... E então quer contar pra todo mundo pra que todos saibam que você _tem_ um segredo, mas ao mesmo tempo não quer contar pra que continue sendo só seu..."

Kanon sabia o que ele queria dizer, sentía-se assim também.

"Sei..."

Saga respirou fundo de novo.

"Eu tenho um segredo."

"É secreto demais pra me contar?"

"Bem..." eles foram andando pela casa, até acharem um lugar para sentar. "Isso é tão estranho, quer dizer, eu estava andando por aí e alguns criados do Santuário estavam passando, e eu fiquei olhando para eles. Todos eles sabem que nós somos os Cavaleiros de Ouro e sempre andam com a cabeça baixa perto de nós, e isso é tão ruim." Kanon sabia o quanto ele se incomodava com isso. "Mas um deles estava olhando fixamente nos meus olhos, era uma garota, não muito mais nova que nós. Não sei, só sei que eu mandei ela esperar. O estranho foi que ela não parecia muito a fim de obedecer."

Ele parou olhando para o céu. Agora que tinha começado, as palavras fluíam pra fora de sua boca, e par�-las seria difícil.

"E ela me olhava com tanto descaso. Eu cheguei a pensar que tinha feito algo errado. No final era o irmão dela que tinha se ferido quando nós estávamos treinando e destruímos uma parte da arena."

"Você não pediu desculpas, pediu?"

"Pedi. E, não sei, o olhar dela parou de me incriminar e eu consegui respirar direito. Era como se ela me desafiasse a pedir desculpas. Foi tão estranho."

"E qual o grande segredo nisso?"

"Ela não sai da minha cabeça."

Kanon fez sua melhor cara de espanto (já treinada diante do espelho).

"Que lindo, Saga apaixonado."

"Seu inútil! Por isso que eu não queria falar com você!" Saga jogou uma uva nele.

Uma pequena guerra de comida ia começar, e acabaria quando um dos dois desistisse ou acabasse a comida, o que acontecesse primeiro.

O peito de Saga mais leve e o de Kanon apertado.

Kanon estourou um saco de salgadinhos e o conteúdo caiu no chão. Saga era seu irmão, seu, e ninguém ia tirar isso; nenhuma garota com um irmão machucado.

Se havia um lugar onde a noite era mais silenciosa, era o Santuário. Grilos evitavam fazer barulho para não chamar muita atenção.

Na Casa de Gêmeos, não era diferente. Apesar dos vários quartos de sobra na Casa, Saga e Kanon haviam escolhido dormir no mesmo quarto. As camas não estavam muito separadas. Eles não se separavam desde o nascimento, não se separariam agora.

Apenas o rolar incessante de Kanon na cama quebrava o silêncio. Ele sentou e fez sua coberta cair.

"O que foi?" sussurrou Saga, deitado de costas.

"Eu não consigo dormir."

"Quer deitar aqui?" ele se arrastou um pouco e afastou as cobertas.

"Não."

"Não?" Kanon não costumava perder uma oportunidade para dormir fora de sua cama.

Ele balançou a cabeça em uma negativa. Levantou e sentou na beira da cama de Saga. Procurou sua mão, metida embaixo do travesseiro, e a puxou, até fazê-lo sentar.

Eles adoravam ficar perto um do outro. O tempo parecia correr mais depressa quando devia e mais devagar quando queriam.

Kanon entrelaçou os dedos e sussurrou.

"Me beija...?"

Saga apertou sua mão e afrouxou, tão rápido que não durou um segundo.

"Só se você fechar os olhos."

Antes da frase terminar, os dois já estavam de olhos cerrados. Os lábios se encontraram como ímã, os pólos iguais se atraindo.

Foi rápido, não durou mais que cinco segundos. Um pequeno beijo de _boa noite_ nunca significara tanto.

Os dois desviaram os olhos, as mãos ainda firmes, nada iria solt�-las.

"Posso...?"

"Fazer uma sugestão?"

Saga balançou a cabeça.

"Pode."

"Faz de novo..."

Kanon respirou fundo e se aproximou dos lábios de Saga de novo.

Todas as sensações eram diferentes. Passada a euforia do primeiro beijo, eles agora tinham espaço para perceber outras coisas. Em como o lábio encostado no seu era macio, como as mãos juntas se apertavam tanto que já deixavam marcas, como o mundo horrível parecia perfeito.

Eles se separaram devagar, cada um tentando prolongar o momento. Mesmo depois que se afastaram não tiveram coragem de se olhar.

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio, a falta de som morta do Santuário tinha um novo significado. Parecia quase aconchegante.

"Agora vai dormir" sussurrou Saga.

Kanon se enfiou debaixo das cobertas e abraçou a cintura do irmão. Saga não demorou a se cobrir também e retribuir o abraço.

Nenhum dos dois lembrava do rosto de uma garota que em algum dia remoto recebeu um pedido de desculpas do Cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Nenhum deles se lembrava do rosto de qualquer um que não fosse o gêmeo ao seu lado.

Amanheceu no Santuário, e todos levantavam para mais um dia de treino.

Nas Doze Casas, dois irmãos acordavam nos braços um do outro, e assim seria por um bom tempo.

Owari

**Para minha fonte de inspiração.**


End file.
